Cupid Comes Calling
by Hayley-Saxon-xx
Summary: It's valentines day and even the rift lets the TW couples have some peace. NOW BEEN ABANDONED, I WAS CHILDISH AND STUPID WHEN I WROTE THIS XD
1. Bowling

**A/N: Ok, this is the second chapter of Valentine's Day. Janto what else? XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did Owen and Tosh would be a happy couple. **

The clatter of bowling pins bounced off the walls of the Bowling Alley, as Captain Jack Harkness scored yetanother strike.

"So that's, 41 to 25!" Jack laughed.

"Damn you, Jack Harkness!" Ianto Jones smiled back.

"It's your turn, although there's no point!" Jack smiled as he passed Ianto the ball.

"Alright but we better make it the last, we have dinner reservations at 8:00!" Ianto said as he walked towards the centre of the lane.

"Ok… All or Nothing! If you get 8 or more with one roll then you get to be the winner and dinner's on me tonight!"

"But… you haven't got any money!"

"Oh…Never mind! And if you get lower I will be the champion, my record will stay unbeaten and I will get to call you 'LOSER!' for the rest of the week."

"Alright… you're on!" Ianto rolled the ball. It rolled towards the front pin and it looked hopeful.

Jack shook his head and Ianto cheered for it to carry on. It rolled on its side and knocked out three pins.

"Yes!!!"Jack yelled and winked at Ianto.

"Still the reigning champion!" Jack cheered.

Ianto sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry." Jack smiled, boyishly and shrugged, then, to show that there was no hard feelings Ianto pulled Jack close to him and kissed him.

They strolled out of the Bowling Alley, side by side and holding hands, into the crisp night's air.

"What time is it?" Ianto asked.

"7:45, don't worry we've got plenty of time!" Jack smiled as he looked at his watch, as his watch was on his left wrist he had to hold up Ianto's hand as he did so.

**Please review…x Click the button below and make me happy XD**


	2. Dinner

**A/N: This chapter is Gwen/Rhys there will be some Janto in a few chapters time. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did, there would be a musical episode.**

Gwen stared at her husband as he chattered on about transport routes. 'Her husband,' some things you got used to, but that was going to take some time… Married, she was actually married. It didn't take her long to see Weevils in the sewers or aliens that could rip your head off as normal life, but being married…

"You alright, love?" Rhys reached across the table and squeezed her hand. Gwen looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about what to order." She handed her menu to a passing waiter and gave him her order. Rhys did the same, and then he continued to witter. Gwen looked around the restaurant; it was filled with young couples celebrating Valentine's Day.

"…What do you think, love?" Rhys finished.

Gwen didn't even glance at him.

"Gwen?" Gwen looked at him.

"What? Oh, yeah!" Gwen smiled pretending she'd been listening.

"You're not even listening, are you?" Rhys sighed.

"What? Yeah, Yeah, course I am, Darling" She reached over and held his hand. He pulled it away.

"No, you're not. I can tell, you've got that long-distance stare on you, like your thinking about summat else and you're not even acknowledging me!" Rhys yelled.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about work…"

"No, I don't wanna know! This is supposed to be our Valentine's Day and all you can think about is bloody work!" Rhys shook his head.

"Sorry, I just…"

"No, Gwen! I'm bloody sick of it! Work this, Work that!"

"Sorry, love. We'll talk about what you want."

"Right, love." Rhys sighed then smiled.

The conversation flickered from the weather, to holidays they'd been on, then to TV, and then their food arrived.

As they eat, they sat in silence. The silence was strangely uncomforting. Every now and then she would glance up from her food, hoping to catch his eye and start a conversation, but his eyes never left his plate. Her mobile broke the silence with a jingle. She pulled it out. Rhys looked up.

"Don't answer it, love, please." He sighed.

"It's Owen." Gwen smiled as she put the phone to her ear. "Yup?"

"_You don't know how to work the coffee machine by any chance, do you?" _Owen asked, hesitantly.

"What?! No! Why are you asking me anyway? Go call Ianto!" Gwen yelled.

"_Damn! I would have called Ianto, but he's out with Jack and he's switched his mobile off!" _

"Whatever!" she hung up on him. She switched her mobile off.

"Sorry, love. That was Owen being a prick." Gwen smiled at Rhys and continued to eat her food.

**Please review…x **


	3. Perculiar

**A/N: Sorry that this is so short. I just wanted Tosh with a date. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Torchwood. (Although I wish I did) I do however Own Derek.**

Tosh glanced around the peculiar restaurant; it was so tacky and cheesy. It was not her kind of place, god, the Hub was more her kind of place than this. The man across the table from her was equally strange, and also not her type. She had met him in the supermarket when she had to buy the milk, as Ianto was in Barbados; he was in front of her in the queue that was about 40 miles long, they had got to talking and she learnt a lot about him, he was a computer technician, he read a lot, and he loved puzzles! He seemed like her perfect guy, so when he asked her out, she wasn't hesitant… but she wished she was.

He was so loud and crazy! He was racist, sexist and homophobic! He was the world's worst guy! She realized she'd been staring at him for way too long.

'Say something intelligent!' she thought. But instead she looked away and blushed. Her date, Derek, broke into a huge grin. His phone rang with the ringtone 'crazy frog' he smiled and danced to it a little then picked it up.

"Alright, Mate?" He stood up and turned to face the rest of the pathetic excuse for a restaurant. Tosh saw this as an opportunity. She picked up her coat and bag and quickly escaped. Derek put down the phone and turned back around. Tosh was gone.

"Babe?" Derek glanced around. "Toshiko?"

He sat down and sighed. "Every time. Every time!"

**Please Review….x **


	4. Waiter

**A/N: Jack and Ianto are mainly in this chapter it's more of an argument then any Janto stuff XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. But I do own Pedro the waiter.**

Ianto looked across the dinner table at Jack, who was flirting with the waiter.

"what did you say your name was again?" Jack asked.

"I didn't" The waiter laughed. "But you could just check the nametag."

"Oh, yeah" Jack smiled. "Well then, Pedro, I'm capt'n Jack Harkness" Jack shook his hand.

"Captain?" Pedro sounded impressed.

"Used to be in the army, as you can tell by the clothes, I wear them everywhere" Jack told him.

"It looks good on you." Pedro smiled.

"The waiter uniform looks good on you, but I bet anything goes with those charming looks"

"Well, thank you, captain" Pedro blushed.

"Call me Jack" Jack smiled.

"Ok, Thank you, Jack" Pedro's eyes sparkled when he looked into Jack's.

Ianto lost patience. "Could you get on with your job and take our order, before I cut your tip in half!" Ianto snapped. Jack looked at Ianto, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"S-sorry. What would you like, sir?" Pedro said, slightly taken aback.

"I'll have a pizza with Tomatoes, mozzarella cheese, herbs and ham and a cappuccino with chocolate sprinkles" He said purposely forgetting his manners.

"Ok" He took Ianto's menu and turned to Jack. "And for you, Jack?" When he called him Jack, Ianto glared at him.

"Urm, I'll have a Carbonara and a glass of water, please." He handed his menu over and smiled at Pedro. "Sorry about him, by the way"

"No need, Jack, its fine" Pedro smiled back and walked away. After Pedro had gone Jack turned to Ianto.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jack asked.

Ianto didn't say anything.

"Well?" He still didn't say anything, instead he looked down at the purple tablecloth. "I was being friendly!" Jack explained.

"You were flirting…" Ianto corrected as he glanced at Jack.

This time it was Jack who looked down at the tablecloth.

"I wasn't I was…"

"No, you were flirting with him!" Ianto interrupted, now slightly annoyed.

"Well I didn't mean to make you…"

"No you never do, you thought a little harmless flirting won't hurt anyone!"

"Pedro's our waiter, I was being kind…"

"See, you even know his name!"

"It was on his nametag!"

"Yeah, but…!" Ianto snapped then stopped. "sorry." He looked up at Jack again.

Jack smiled at him. "No need, I'm the one that should be saying sorry." He reached across the table and held Ianto's hand.

Gwen looked up from her plate to see that Rhys's gaze was somewhere else.

"Rhys?" Gwen asked trying to get his attention.

"Sorry, some blokes, sounds like a gay couple, over there were having an argument. I can hear them but I just can't spot them." Rhys laughed.

Gwen smiled back.

"Over there it was" Rhys pointed to the other sided of the Italian restaurant. "One of them was flirting with the waiter." Rhys smiled.

The waiter came over to them.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Yes…" She glanced at his nametag. "…Pedro, we'll have a bottle of wine and a slice of strawberry cheesecake and… what do you want, Rhys?"

"Chocolate cake, please" Rhys smiled at Pedro.

"Ok." Pedro walked away.

**please review…x**


	5. Restaurant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did Jack and Ianto would be married. XD...x**

* * *

"Where did you say that gay couple was again, love?" Gwen asked.

"Urm, over there." Rhys pointed, but he accidentally pointed straight at one table. Sat at it was a man in a long coat and another man in a suit. The man in the long coat looked away from his partner and looked at Rhys, who was still pointing at them. He looked closer. Then a huge grin broke across the man's face. By now his partner had turned around to look at them and was also smiling. Rhys looked at Gwen and sighed as he realized that the two men were talking to the waiter and walking to empty the table next to them.

Jack smiled at Gwen as he sat down next to them. Gwen smiled back. They began to talk between themselves not involving either of their partners.

Ianto sighed and looked at Rhys who was also clearly annoyed.

"So you were the gay couple who were arguing, then?" Rhys asked Ianto.

Ianto laughed in response and looked down. "You heard us?"

"Yup." Rhys smiled. "I take it Jack was the one flirting with the waiter?"

"Yeah." Ianto sighed.

"Shitty night or what?" Rhys smiled.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you get to the restaurant, your boyfriend…" when he said this word Ianto looked away uncomfortably. "…starts flirting with the waiter then he sees his work college and goes over to her starts talking to her and then forgets you exist." Rhys explained.

"No different from a normal day." Ianto said. Rhys laughed then stopped as he realized Ianto, even though he was joking, was also telling the truth.

--------------

Jack and Ianto were stood under a small canapé, they were both soaking wet. They had left the restaurant, after deciding they didn't want anything and would rather leave, and were heading home when it had starting pouring with rain. They had found shelter and were now huddled under it. Ianto shivered, as he wasn't wearing a coat, just a waistcoat, a white shirt and a blue and black tie. Jack put his arms around Ianto.

"Cold?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Ianto said, his teeth chattering, he was shaking in Jack's arms. Jack laughed then let go of Ianto and took his own coat off. Then he wrapped it around Ianto. Ianto smiled at Jack.

"Thanks." Ianto said. Then Jack walked behind Ianto and put his arms around him and rested his head on Ianto's. Ianto turned in Jack's arms so he was facing him and kissed him. After 10 seconds or so Jack pulled away, but still held Ianto round the waist.

"Sorry for being such a jerk tonight, Ianto, It's supposed to be our valentine's day."

"It's ok" Ianto replied, and then he grabbed Jacks hand and held on to it. "Let's go home." He said simply.

---------------

Rhys looked across at Gwen. She smiled.

"What a coincidence it is that we came to the same restaurant as Jack and Ianto." She laughed. "It's been so long since we've had a meal with them, actually come to think of it, I don't think we ever have."

"No, we haven't. And I don't plan to do it again." He snapped.

"Why? Did you not like Ianto? Or Jack?" She asked.

"No, it was the way you acted towards me when you were with Jack." He replied.

"How?"

"Like I didn't exist!" He told her.

"I didn't…"

"Yes you did. Ianto was complaining that Jack was ignoring him as well."

"We were only talking." She said as she sipped her drink.

"So you pretend to like talking to me until someone more interesting comes along then you forget I exist?" He asked bitterly.

"No, I…" She was interrupted by Pedro walking over to them.

"Excuse me, could you retire to the bar, please." He asked politely in that soothing Italian accent of his.

"Yes," Gwen smiled falsely. She picked up her drink and followed Pedro to the bar. Rhys reluctantly followed them, with his pint in his hand. They sat on the stools at the bar and Pedro walked away with a smile.

"Where did the happy couple go anyway?" Rhys asked.

"What? Urm…" She looked around, thinking. "They… decided they weren't hungry after all." She replied.

"What?" He asked with a laugh.

"They weren't hungry."

"Then why order?"

She shrugged and laughed as she glanced over to the table that Jack and Ianto WERE sat at. Two waiters brought the food that they had ordered before they left over to the table. They stopped and looked at each other then at the empty table, confused. A cappuccino which was still steaming and was hardly touched sat on the table, opposite it was a half drunken glass of water.

"Pedro?!" One of the waiters shouted.

Pedro came over. "What now, Tony? I'm serving customers."

"Did you take the order for table 23?" Tony asked.

"What those two guys, one with a really bad temper? Yeah, why?" He replied. "Oh my god! Did they complain? Look I didn't mean to flirt! If I'd known they were… together, I never would have even considered flirting! I mean I wasn't…" He hurriedly explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Pedro!" Pedro stopped talking. "They didn't complain."

"They didn't?" He asked, slightly embarrassed.

"No, they didn't. But they did do a runner."

"What?"

"They've gone. And now we're stood here with their food and there's no one to eat it."

"Oh." Pedro stifled a laugh. "Can't you just take it back and explain?"

"Well, yeah." Tony indicated the empty table. "That's the right table, isn't it?"

"Urm… yeah. Water and a cappuccino. Defiantly."

Across the room Gwen and Rhys were grinning manically.

"Oh my god! They didn't even tell the waiters?!" Rhys laughed.

"Doesn't look like it!" She giggled back. "Sorry." She smiled.

"What for?"

"The Jack thing." She explained. "I do really like talking to you, honestly."

"I know. I just got annoyed." He smiled and squeezed her hand. She looked at him. They were silent for a while until Rhys finally said:

"So, Jack and Ianto. You never told me about that." He grinned.

"Didn't think you'd wanna know." She smiled back.

"I don't wanna know about aliens, not who's all of a sudden turned gay."

"Wha…?" She asked, laughing.

"Since when was Jack into men?"

"Always." She explained.

"What?!" He laughed.

"Jack has always been gay. Ianto not so much."

"New thing?"

"Yeah."

"Told his family?"

"I dunno, do I? I'm not THAT interested in everyone else's personal and love lives!" She laughed.

"Sorry." He laughed back.

**I made this longer than the others, Review please…x **


	6. Interruptions

**A/N: Janto Finally XD…x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did Jack and Ianto would have kids XD…x **

The Cog door in the Torchwood Hub rolled away with a clank and Toshiko Sato stepped into the underground base. Owen stood up and ran right up to her and picked her up and spun her round they put her down.

"Tosh! Company! Finally!" He cried. She laughed.

"Boring night?"

"Yes! Very." He replied.

"Happy Birthday." She smiled.

"Thanks." He groaned.

"What?" She asked.

"Another year older."

"I know that feeling."

"Yeah."

She walked down to the medical bay he followed. They chatted for a while about aliens, the police, doctors, Jack and general Torchwood Stuff.

About 30 minutes later, the cog door rolled away once more and Jack and Ianto walked in. they walked up to the main area and then Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and leaned in to kiss him. A small cough came from behind them. Jack looked round, his arms still round Ianto. Owen was stood there, eyebrows raised. Tosh stood behind him, grinning at Ianto, who turned scarlet red.

"Oh, you're here." Jack growled. Owen smiled rather evilly at Jack.

"Ianto, Now that you're here, mate, how about a cup of coffee?" Owen asked. Jack glared at Owen.

"Yes. Of course." Ianto replied as Owen walked away. The young man escaped Jack's embrace and straightened his waistcoat then brushed it down quickly with his hands. Then he began to walk away when the older man grabbed his hand.

"Hey. Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Making Coffee. For Owen. Now. At least I'm trying to." Ianto replied nervously.

"You don't get away from me that easily." Ianto blushed in response. "I want you where I can keep my eye on you." He grinned.

"Okay." He tugged on jack's hand. "We're going to make coffee."

Together they walked to Ianto's workstation. Ianto went to make some coffee then realized his hand was still firmly in Jack's.

"Urm…" He looked down at their intertwined hands and fingers.

"What?" Jack smiled.

"I kinda need two hands to make coffee." He explained quietly.

"Okay." Jack replied, but didn't let go.

"Jack…" Ianto looked at him.

"Sorry." Jack smiled and dropped Ianto's hand. "I'm not leaving you, though."

"I never asked you to." Ianto said simply.

"Ok, smart ass." He grinned.

**What did you think of my Janto stuff? XD…x**

**Review…x Pretty please :) xx**


	7. Coffee

**A/N: More Janto XD. Lol enjoy all the Janto-ness **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did I'd give Jack and Ianto their own show.**

Owen was sat on the grey couch next to Tosh when Ianto came over with a tray coffee in one hand and Jack's hand in the other. Owen took one of the coffees.

"Cheers, mate." Owen replied.

Ianto smiled politely back. "It's what I'm here for." He had 3 other cups on the tray, indicating them he said: "I made one for you as well, I, just in case you wanted one."

"Thank you, Ianto." She smiled, taking one of the cups. He nodded in return.

"I, I, made you one as well, sir." Ianto smiled at Jack, indicating that Jack should take one off the tray. Instead Jack just looked at him and grinned.

"Thanks." He said.

"Well you gonna take it, or what?" Owen interrupted. Jack looked at him. "Coz I could murder another one." He grinned. Then drinks what's left in his cup and smiles.

"I, I made it for Jack." Ianto explained.

"He can have it, if he wants it." Jack told Ianto.

"Yeah, but it's just the way you like it. Owen drinks a different coffee." Ianto said.

"I don't care." Owen rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but Jack's is Industrial strength." Ianto replied.

"So?" Owen asked.

"It's REALLY strong." Ianto emphasized.

"Alright, then, can you make me another coffee, mate?" Owen asked, but didn't wait for a reply instead he stood up and passed Ianto his empty coffee cup, which was still steaming. "Thanks, mate." He patted Ianto on the shoulder as he walked away. Ianto looked at Jack, rolled his eyes and sighed as he walked over to his workstation, pulling Jack along with him.

------------------

"Having fun?" Jack asked.

"Don't." Ianto snapped as he made the 16th cup of coffee that night. Jack had now let go of Ianto's hand and was now sat on the sofa in Ianto's workstation, watching Ianto work his coffee magic. It had been two hours since Jack and Ianto had entered the hub and been rudely interrupted by Owens presence. Despite all the coffee he had been making, Ianto had only had one cup of coffee and was deprived of caffeine and tired.

"Boy, Owen sure does drink coffee quickly." Jack laughed. Ianto didn't turn around when he replied, he just continued to make coffee.

"Hang on; YOU'RE telling ME, the 'Tea Boy', That Owen drinks fast?" Ianto asked, actually using air quotes when he said _Tea Boy. _

"Hey, you know you're not just the 'Tea Boy'." Jack said, sympathetically, also using air quotes.

"That's all Owen thinks I am." Ianto told him.

"What does Owen know?" Jack laughed. "Apart from how to be a prick?" Ianto laughed slightly in return. Jack walked up behind Ianto and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and rested his head on Ianto's shoulder.

"You know you don't have to do all this." Jack whispered in his ear.

"Do what?" Ianto asked.

"Make all the coffee tonight." Jack breathed.

"It's my job." Ianto stopped making coffee and looked at Jack.

"Not tonight, tonight is our valentine's day." Jack smiled, but not that cheesy Harkness grin that he used so often, but a real genuine smile that Ianto had only seen him use when they were alone. He had hoped it was a smile reserved for him, and him alone, but Ianto knew he probably used it on a lot of his ex-partners. Ianto snapped out of his thoughts and picked up 2 coffee cups and went to walk away, escaping Jack's grasp. Jack took the cups from his hands and put them on the side. Ianto looked at him slightly confused. He opened his mouth to say something but Jack just kissed him before he could. Ianto wrapped one of his arms around Jack and the other ran through his hair. Owen ran over.

"Ianto where's my coffee mate? I was…" He stopped when he saw them. They pulled away from each other.

"Owen…?" Jack snapped.

"Sorry. I could come back later." Owen offered.

"No. It's fine." Ianto smiled, hiding his embarrassment. "Coffee, Owen." He passed Owen one of the cups and passed Tosh the other one, who was stood behind Owen, giggling.

**Please Review…x please. **


End file.
